


Yeah, that's love.

by Nightwing132



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing132/pseuds/Nightwing132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TimKon drabble. </p>
<p> Kon wants to know if things had been different if Tim and him would still be dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, that's love.

 "Tim do you ever wonder what life would be like if I- never mind." Kon chocked out. 

 

 Tim glanced at the half kryptonian as he sat cross legged on the floor of the Kent farm loft.  

 

 "If you never what ?" Tim questioned from his spot next to the other boy. 

 

 "Nothing, I just - well I was." Kon muttered into the aged wood of the floor. 

 

 "Well ?" Tim urged. It was out of character for Conner to stray away from speaking his mind. While the teen wasn't as impulsive as he was back in the day, during young justice, he still had a thing for running his mouth. When had he suddenly development a brain to mouth filter? 

 

 "You how we got together, after - after you told me, that when I died, you realized how you felt about me."  Kon pressed forward biting his lip. "Do you ever think if I had, never died, would we have still.."  He trailed off. 

 

 Tim squirmed when kon mentioned his death. It was a sore subject. It certainly wasn't something he wanted to talk about. But if kon needed to, Tim would. He'd do anything for the clone.

 

 His breath hitched as Conner asked his question. Would they have?  

 

 "Yes." Tim replied in a soft but certain voice.

 

 "How do you know for sure?" Kon asked taking a glance at his boyfriend. 

 

 "How I feel. It's to strong for me to have ignored forever. Even if you had never died, I would have had to face my emotions at some point." Tim remarked. The emotions that surged throughout his body every time he looked at Kon were to strong to be put off to the side over and over again. He would have confronted the super even if it had taken a couple of years longer. 

 

 "That strong, huh?" Kon said looking up with a questioning expression. 

 

 "Yeah, that's love." Tim said before he had the chance to stop himself. Where did his brain to mouth filter go? 

 

 Kon's body stilled for a moment. The he started to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

 

  "Love?" He asked, as if he was making sure he heard the other boy right. 

 

 Tim blushed and stared into the floor as if it would tell him what to reply. 

 

 Tim glanced at his boyfriend. Kon was staring at him with large blue eyes. His soft pink lips were parted slightly as air audibly rushed in and out off them, in the silence of the loft.  

 

 The Gotham vigilante without thinking surged forward and locked his lips with Conner's. 

 

 Conner griped his shoulder and pulled him forward, running his tongue across Tim's slightly salty and chapped lips. Tim let the muscle slide into his mouth and pushed his own along it. Kon moaned into the smaller boy's mouth and felt Tim wrap his arms around kon and pull him close. 

 

 They parted for air still holding each other, chest to chest. Gripping onto the other as if they were frightened they would run. Each taking deep breaths that fell in the other face. 

 

 "Love." Tim whispered.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leaves comments !!!!! Pls


End file.
